A month in War
by kataangersunite14
Summary: Stevie, Katara and Sokka are taken from their home for being Jews. They get sent to a consentration camp in Belson where they meet Aang, David and Toph. They all meet and become friends. Also finding love along the way as they try to escape the war. Stavid, Tokka and Kataang! Please read!


**New story i might acctually finish this one he he. I will try to finsh all stories! Don't worry.**

**I git my inspiration from history & The boy in the stripped pajames. That film was soooo sad. I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender except Stevie and David. I own only the plot and no important things from history! i appologize in advance for spelling or bad grammar i'm still quite young. ^^' Anyway i hope you enjoy...**

** A MONTH IN WAR!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Taken

May 1st 1945

Screaming. The terrified scream's of the children being dragged away from their parents. Crying. Small hiccups escape the mouth's of the parents and other family members as waterfall's of tears cascade down their cheeks. They fight because their own flesh and blood are carried off never to see again. This is waht the Kurik's heard as the German Nazis forced the family of jews into seperate trains. Kya, Hakoda and Kanna fought the soilders that were taking away the young generation of the family. Katara, Sokka and Stevie screamed as they were dragged away being only 14-15 they were not strong enough to fight Kurik kids were loaded onto a train headed for the work camps. The one they were headed for was in the NorthWest of Germany, Belson. The Kurik adults were headed for a death camp not too far away considering none of them could work.

As Stevie was boarded onto the train she thought back to how she ended up in this situation.

_It was a calm morning as Stevie Kurik woke from her slumber. The sunlight slowly peeked through the shades of the medium sized house she was currently situated in. Life was ok except for the war. Herself and her family were Jews but they kept it secret the only people who knew was her best friend Azula. Azula was her friend who had convinced her to die her beautiful blonde hair black but the die was slowly fading it was almost blonde again. Thank Yue. _

_She slowly opened her blue orbs and observed the tiny bedroom she shared with her brother and sister. katara and Sokka Kurik. She slowly rose from her warm cocoon and put her feet on the freezing floor, cold from the morning air. The blonde/ black-haired girl shuffled across her room until she came to a dresser that had her only clothes in. She slowly slid the drawer open to reveal a knee length, old, blue floral dress with some small grey ankle boots. She slid on her clothes and brushed her long locks leaving them to cascade down her small back. Once dressed she came down stairs to see the rest of her family awake. Katara and Sokka, Kya her mother and Hakoda her father also her Gran-Gran, Kanna._

_"Good morning" she happily chimed as she took a seat next to her sister. "Morning" Evryone replied. Kya passed out a breakfast of bread and milk. "So, mom what are we doing today?" Sokka asked his mouth full of food. As usual. Stevie thought. "Nothing important." "Ok" He replied to his kind mother. Stevie was about to talk when suddenly the front door flew open. The family looked over to see German soilders standing in the doorway with a familiar face standing in front with a smirk on her face. "Azula?" Stevie whispered as tears welled up in her big eyes. Hakoda and Kya got up and grabbed the childrens hands as Kanna got a already packed back from under the table. The family ran out of the dining room and out the back door._

_"Stop them!" Azula screamed at the soilders as the family ran away. The soilder burst into a sprint as they chased the Kurik's into a deserted street where there were already about fifty soilders waiting. The soilders grabbed one person each and dragged them away from eachother. Stevie saw Azula in the corner as she was dragged away. She was smirking with victory. It was a lie! "BAKA!" Stevie screeched as they put her in a army veichle to be driven to the trains._

As the train began to chug away Stevie made a promise that she would never forgive Azula. Never! "Mamma!" A young child screamed. Stevie turned and saw a young girl huddled up in a corner crying. _She's alone._ Stevie thought. She gently crawled over to the girl and hugged her. "It's ok." She reassured. "My names Stevie. What's yours?" "Hope" Stevie smiled. "It's ok. I don't know whats going on but we still have you" Hope looked puzzled and Stevie giggled. "Hope. We have hope." "Oh!" She giggled. Then her smile faded. A small tear escaped her eye and she hugged Stevie tighter. Stevie began to rock her back and forward softly singing.

Gentle star, guide me home. Save me from the world. Oh gentle star. Let me live and breath again. Gentle star surround me, love me, guide me with hope. Guide me home. (**AN: I made it up!**)

Katara and Sokka smiled at their sister no matter what her voice could sooth you. They looked at eachother and hoped that wherever they were going would be safe for them. They also wished that their family was safe also.

* * *

After a few hours they arrived at the camp. The soilders roughly took them off the train and into a building. They seperated boys and from girls and took them to different changing rooms. Sokka was dragged into the boys of course and had to change into a ragged brown sack- like shirt and some light brown shorts. Stevie and Katara were forced into a ragged sack-like brown dress. Everyone had to abandon their shoes. Once everyone was changed they were again brought outside and lined up. In front of them stood the camp commandant. Ozai. "Attention!" He barked. "You children have been brought here to work! You are filthy Jews and don't deserve to live. But we need metal so in this camp you will dig up stones, mud etc.. melt it down to produce metal! We will allow just today so you may be showed around and taught rules! Now my son Zuko with the rules!" He stepped back and a younger version of the monster stepped forward.

"Alright! Boys and Girls sleep in seperate rooms. You will have alle precious things taken from you! Follow all comands or you will be severly punished!" He stepped back and some other soilders came to the children and took teddys, jewelery etc... Katara paniced her mothers necklace! Stevie leaned over and whispered. "When they search me hand over the necklace. Then i'll give it back!" Katara nodded and held a firm grip around the dark blue ribbon with a small blue pendant. Once the soilder had chacked Stevie they quickly swapped the necklace. Once Katara was searched, true to her word stevie returned it.

Once they had been showed around, told a few more rules and brought back to their rooms they were sent straight to bed to get a good nights sleep for tomorrow. katara and Stevie shared a bed. "Katara?" Stevie whispered to her crying sister. "It's ok. We're just going to work. We should be fine" She reassured. katara nodded, hugged her younger sister then fell into a dreamless sleep. Stevie lay on her back and looked through a hole in the roof of the small hut. She could see the dark night sky with the white dots dotted across it. She thought of what would happen. Would they survive? Of course she could reassure others just not herself. But for some reason she had a feeling that something good was coming. Coming to save them. As she awoke from her thoughts she looked through the gap again to see a star shoot across the sky. She shut her eyes tight and wished that her family were and would remain safe. She also wished for help and for someone to stop the pain arising in her beautiful heart. as she drifted to sleep she began to sing softly to herself.

Gentle star, guide me home. Save me from the world. Oh gentle star. Let me live and breath again. Gentle star surround me, love me, guide me with hope. Guide me home.

What Stevie didn't know was that Hakoda, Kya and Kanna were already dead.

* * *

**Wow. who knew i could write that. Hope you liked it more to come.**

**Later! And remember all the brave soilders who fought to stop this! 3**


End file.
